Vimanavatthu3.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.4 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.4 LATA'S MANSION (32) (Lata-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi, in Jetavana. At that time a daughter, Lata by name of a certain lay-follower who lived In savatthi, a learned, accomplished and intelligent girl, went to the home of her husband. She was charming to him, to her mother-and father-in-law, pleasant in speech, kind and good to the servants, capable of taking charge of affairs in the household, good-tempered, perfect in the practice of morality, delighting in generosity; she was diligent in keeping the five precepts(sheel, morality) untorn and in the observances on Observance days(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession). After a time she died and was reborn as a daughter of the great King Vessavana(in heaven). But her name was still Lata . There were four other sisters of hers besides; Sajja, Pavara, Acchimati and Suta. All five of them were brought by Sakka, king of devas(angels), and placed in the position of attendants on him in the capacity of dancing-women. But Lata was the favourite because of her skill in singing, dancing and so on. When they had assembled a dispute arose regarding proficiency in music they all went to the great King Vessavana and asked him, "Father, which among us is best in dancing and so forth?" He said thus: "Daughters, go display your music in an assembly of devas(angels) on the bank of Lake Anotatta. There your speciality will be apparent." They did as he said. There the deva(angel)-youths were not able to contain themselves while Lata was dancing. Full of laughter, filled with amazement, applauding without stopping and waving garments, they made an uproar that caused the Hemavant(Himalayas), as it were, to tremble. But when the others danced they sat silent like cuckoos in the cold season. Thus in the assembly there Lata's specialty was apparent. Then to the deva(angel)-maiden Suta this thought occurred; "Now because of what deed has this Lata surpassed us in glory and splendour? Come, I will ask about the deed done by Lata." She asked her. The other explained the matter to her the great King Vessavana told that same story in full to the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana when he arrived on a deva(angel)-tour. Telling the matter to the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) from the primary cause of the question, The Elder said: 1 "Lata and Sajja and Pavara, Acchimati and Suta, devatas, daughters of King Vessavana, glorious king King most noble, resplendent with virtuous qualities shining. 2 Here the five women came to the cool water, to the lotus-filled holy river to bathe. When these devatas had bathed there, played there, danced and sung, Suta said to Lata: 3 I ask you who wear blue lotus-garlands, and garlands on the forehead, whose skin resembles gold, whose eyes are like dark copper, shining like the sky, of long life-span, by what was made your repute? 4 Why are you, my dear, your lord's best-loved in beauty indeed of utter loveliness, clever in dancing, singing, and instrumental music? Tell us, you who are questioned by men and women. Lata, questioned by suta, said: 5 "When I was born a human being among men I was a daughter-in-law in a very opulent family. I was without anger, obedient to my husband, diligent on the Observance days(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession). 6 When I was born a human being, young and innocent, with a mind full of joy, I delighted my lord(husband), my brother-in-law, parents-in-law and servants. By this was made my repute. 7 I myself by that righteous deeds have attained distinction in four respects. (long) life-span and beauty and happiness and strength. Not a little play and delight do I experience. 8 Have you heard what this Lata says? What we have asked she has explained it. 'Husbands are the pre-eminent destination to us women, they are their glorious devatas(gods). 9 Let us all in Dhamma(path of eternal truth) serve our husband wherever women are chaste wives. Having all in Dhamma(path of eternal truth) served our husband we shall receive that of which Lata spoke.' 10 Just so here a woman disciple of the noble ones, having faith, depending on her husband, chaste towards her lord(husband), having slain anger, overcome avarice, she who fares by Dhamma(path of eternal truth), rejoices in heaven."